Insolence
by LoreliD
Summary: When Edward Cullen's planned exposure threatens the Volturi in their own city, Jane is sent to bring the criminal before her Masters. New Moon, chapters 21 & 22 from Jane's POV. CANON.


I don't own jack squat (besides an Edward cardboard cutout). Twilight isn't mine and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I maneuvered the ancient and familiar corridors of my beloved castle with perturbed purpose. Master Aro had sent me down to the plaza to fetch Felix and Demetri. They were waiting for Edward Cullen to emerge from the shadows and step into the sunlight to carry out his threat. The Guard would be swift, and I was confident that there was no real danger of exposure. The question of whether or not he'd be seen by any humans was irrelevant; his intention to reveal himself was very real, not to mention arrogantly selfish. His attempt, and more importantly, his desire to ruin us was enough to inspire my wrath. As if he had the right to destroy everything, especially here in _our_ city.

_How dare he?_

His conceit knew no bounds, as if we were supposed to suffer the consequences for the death of his lost love - a _human_. I laughed aloud at the absurdity of it. His punishment would be swift, and if Master was feeling benevolent, perhaps merciful in its speed. After all, despite Edward's gift and subsequent value, the law _must_ be enforced. No exceptions. Considering the danger he'd put us all in, I hoped Master Aro might let me make an example of him before his execution.

I turned the corner of corridor that led to the alley and steeled myself against the multitude of human scents that bombarded me. As I pushed the door open, I wondered what the delay could be. Felix and Demetri should have brought the pieces of Edward's corpse to the turret and presented them before our Masters by now.

I emerged onto the alley, and the sight before me spurred my irritated rage. Felix and Demetri were preparing to fight, their stances indicating I had arrived just in time. Edward was, regretfully, still alive and crouched in front of someone. I peered closer and came to the conclusion it must be _her_, his human female he had wrongly presumed dead. Alice Cullen stood beside Edward, both ready to protect the frail, insignificant human child.

"Enough," I said. At the sound of my voice, Felix and Demetri relaxed instantly. Edward did as well, regretfully. They'd be fools indeed to attempt to fight or escape now.

"Jane," he acknowledged in defeat.

"Follow me," I instructed and quickly took them underground.

As I led the way through the ancient tunnels, which had long been the keeper of many of my secrets, I could smell the fear rolling off the human girl. However, she wasn't of any concern to me. I was much more interested in Edward and Alice. I'd overheard Master Aro discussing their potential with Caius the prior evening. Master's hesitation to grant Edward's request to help him end his life led me to believe that Master was intrigued by him, in the same way he had been interested in numerous mortals who had some gift the Volturi could gain from. This troubled me greatly, but I found reassurance in my knowledge of Master Caius' devotion to the law. I doubted he would allow these three to live, no matter how extraordinary Edward and Alice's gifts were. The thought gave me much comfort as the elevator door opened and I led them to my Masters' audience chamber.

"They sent you out for one, and you come back with two...and a half. Nice work." My brother, Alec, greeted me as he stepped forward. I laughed at his compliment.

"Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood," Alec observed.

"Marginally," Edward answered.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" Alec inquired, to which Edward made no reply.

"Dibs," Felix said, claiming the girl for his. I watched in utter amusement as Edward snarled and Felix continued to taunt him. Watching Edward die would be exhilarating, and I knew Felix would toy with him a bit for the sake of sport. My hopes were dashed however, when Alice steadied Edward with a calm hand.

"Patience," she warned and they shared an intense stare. I watched them in fascination. She was showing him the future with her gift, and he was reading her mind instantly. Reluctantly, I admitted to myself that the combination of their talents _was_ an awe-inspiring force, and one that would obviously be a great advantage to the Volturi. I was beginning to see why Master Aro was so taken with them. It made me uneasy and all the more eager for their swift punishment. The moment passed, and by the change in Edward's demeanor it was obvious that Alice knew something the rest of us couldn't. Edward turned his attention back to my brother.

"Aro will be pleased to see you again," Alec said.

"Let's not keep him waiting," I suggested, and together, Alec and I led them to the turret.

[*~*~*]

The moment we stepped into the large stone room, the tension increased exponentially. Obviously, Edward and Alice knew the turret's purpose. Their discomfort was palpable…and delightful.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned," Master Aro greeted me.

I smiled, happy to have pleased him. "Yes, Master. I've brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me. And Alice and Bella, too! This _is_ a happy surprise! Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they don't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master," he acquiesced and left.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," Edward replied.

Master exchanged fake pleasantries with them while we waited and my patience ebbed away. Master Aro's pretenses toward civility disgusted me on occasion. It was false and unbecoming to my way of thinking, and I felt humans and traitors deserved no such attention or condescension. They'd be dead soon anyway, so why waste time? Nevertheless, my Masters carefully cultivated an outward sense of diplomacy and democracy, using it to hide the dictatorship that they were. Appearances were everything in Italy.

Masters Marcus and Caius entered the room and the preliminaries continued. Master Caius' expression put to rest any doubts I might have had about the fate of the prisoners. I was happy enough then to observe the situation with amusement and interest, excited for the moment I would be allowed to be useful and make them suffer _my_ talent..

While Master Aro played his game and toyed with them, I scrutinized Edward and his _Bella_, mentally spitting the name even as I sneered at her. It was a name I especially loathed._ She even resembles my old enemy, same boring brown eyes, same nondescript brown hair. What about her could possibly hold his interest?_ She certainly wasn't remarkable in any way that I could discern.

He, however, was a beautiful creature, as were all of our kind; surely he was able to take his pick of females, if he so desired. Why _her_? Her dull brown eyes were frightened as she looked back and forth between Edward and my Master. Her plain, pale face was contorted with fearful apprehension. She certainly had reason to be concerned. Administering pain was my specialty, and I'd take great pleasure in acquainting Bella with my talent, as soon as Master allowed it.

Finally, Master took her hand, his fingers curling carefully around hers. His voice was especially soothing as he spoke; it caressing her just as tenderly as his hand was. His eyes slowly shut as he concentrated on hearing her thoughts. I watched eagerly, expecting him to look up at any moment knowing every corner of her mind. For the first time, I was jealous of Edward Cullen. I would have given anything to know my Master's thoughts in that moment. The seconds crept by with a sluggishness I hadn't felt in eons.

I was horrified to realize that Master's expression frightened me. After a few moments, he looked up from her in disbelief and I knew immediately that he couldn't hear her. _What manner of talent did this child have?_

"So very interesting," Master said as he released her hand and withdrew from her slowly and an unmistakable current of silent shock ran invisibly throughout the room. I didn't require Edward's talent to know what my Master was thinking now. He'd give me permission to do my duty, but rarely had I been so anxious to comply.

"At first," he spoke to himself before continuing. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents... Jane, dear?"

"No," Edward growled.

_How badly I want this, Edward Cullen. Did you hear that, foolish boy? She shall suffer for your impudence._

"Yes Master?" I answered.

Edward snarled, a sound that thrilled up my spine automatically and pushed the limits of my restraint.

"I was wondering, my dear, if Bella is immune to _you_."

Edward, truly enraged, lurched forward, but Alice tried to halt him.

"Don't!" she warned before he lunged at me.

_So protective of a human. Astonishing._

And with a delighted grin, I gave Edward Cullen what he deserved for _her_ being here. Edward crumpled before me, but amazingly remained silent, which was _quite_ irksome. I concentrated more and focused, determined to make him cry out and frighten his precious Bella, so that she would hear what was coming for her.

"Stop," Bella screeched but it barely registered, so intent was I upon Edward's delicious suffering.

"Jane," I heard my Master's voice call, his signal to continue with Bella.

She was mine.

I turned my smile on her. With pure delight, I concentrated on her, holding back at first. As much as I disagreed, I knew Master wouldn't want me to hurt her too much. Not yet, anyway. But she didn't respond in the least, her worried gaze was transfixed on Edward slowly recovering on the floor before her.

She wasn't affected by me at all.

I focused harder, deeper than I had in centuries.

_Still_, there was no result.

I unleashed my full power on her, something I hadn't done since I'd met with another Isabella, in a different time.

And yet, she was resistant.

Determined to make her hurt, I continued relentlessly. Her spiritless eyes met mine with trepidation, but more bravery than I'd have expected. Nevertheless, she still looked like a calf waiting for slaughter. And slaughter is exactly what she should have been feeling.

_How dare she not feel it!_

"Ha, ha, ha, this is wonderful!" My Master cried with interested delight. I snarled viciously and crouched, she would be _mine_ to make suffer.

"Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all," he soothed with an entertained smile. I recognized the emotion that filled his ruby eyes as he appraised her. He found her fascinating. Her resistance to his gift intrigued him, and it was entirely clear to me then.

He coveted her, he _wanted_ her, desired her to be a part of the Guard. I'd only ever seen him bestow that look on one person.

Me.

* * *

AN:

All dialogue in this story was lifted from New Moon, and no copyright infringement is intended. The rest of the words were my own.

I made a few references to my other canon Jane fic, _Becoming Jane_. If you have any questions, please let me know!

Uber endless thanks and love to LightStarDust and TheHeartofLife for betaing this little tale. They ruck my sucks!

To each of you who've read, THANK YOU! You make my black heart sing!


End file.
